


Girl meets journey of love

by AminaSchroeder21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cutting(selfharm), Drama, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Teen Angst, first time love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AminaSchroeder21/pseuds/AminaSchroeder21
Summary: Maya stepped back once again only this time Lucas does something about it.Zay is a constant. Riley learns about life. Farkle messes up.Follow Lucaya on their journey.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. 

 

I won't cry.  She kept saying to herself and she didn't. She held all her emotions together for her best friends sake. She knew that if she acted on her own feelings she would ultimately break her best friend and she cannot fathom ever hurting Riley. Riley was pure. Everything a guy wanted in a girl. She was respectful,innocent and sweet. The type of girl a guy like Lucas would want. She's not jealous of her best friend no,she just wishes that her life would be better. She wishes she could have a better childhood but she's not completely repelled by her life now. Its perfect because what's life without Riley? Lucas? Or even Farkle?.   
Her heart breaks when she's being forced to face reality. He may have some feelings towards her but she knows Riley is it,even if Riley is doting on the 'happily ever after' fairytale. Riley believes in all that. She believes wholeheartedly that Lucas is her knight in shining armour on a white horse. Its unreal she knows but she cannot seem to break Riley's shell. She's so innocent that once she's hurt,Maya will hate herself even more,so she end up telling Lucas to tell Riley he loves her. Get back together with her. Make her fairytale come alive.   
"Go to Riley and tell her you love her".  She's breaking her own heart she knows but in the end its for the best. She has to settle for the guy she was suppose to be with josh. It's not happiness she knows but at least she's not alone. Its not easy for her to be alone. She craved for a life full of stability and if josh is all she'll get to be stabilised then she's satisfied.

Once she's in her room,she finally breaks down in her own world. A world where no one knows her scars and pain only her. Its heartbreaking and it's sad but she needs to let it go in order for her to face everyone.   
She faces the world outside and sobs till she cannot fathom her own name anymore. She falls into a horrific sleep filled with dreams of loneliness and her dad leaving.


	2. Lucas's turmoil

His immensely confused. On one hand he has the perfect Riley, the girl he was literally forced to like yet in the end he genuinely did like her. She's like a ray of sunshine and happiness. Innocent and carefree any guy would like her. It helps that she's cute too but he knows he doesn't want just sunshine and all that she represents,being in a relationship with her before didn't work out. Yes they were young and immature but he cannot seem to envision a future with her. Maya on the other hand is a challenge. She's spitfire and rain. She's filled with insecurities and hurt. She's beautiful too both on the inside and out,she's the most loyal person he has encountered. Maybe its because she has been hurt before which makes her realise she never wants them to feel what she felt but she puts her needs before anyone else. She handles disappointment like a pro. He meant what he said when he told her he wants her to be happy. When she's happy her eyes light up like the world is one fascinating subject. He hates that the only time it lights up like that is when she's drawing, singing or in the presence of Riley. He doesn't know what to do. He would choose Maya any day, but he wouldn't ever break her friendship with Riley. Its the one thing that makes her happy for a long period of time.  
When she told him to go tell Riley he loves her,he was astounded. He knew her reasons. He knew she stepped back once again. For Riley. She always does these selfless things that makes him respect and adore her more. She's broken but she doesn't show it.   
God,how is he suppose to be with Riley when he actually wants to be with Maya?. He wouldn't handle it if she's around and available while his with Riley when his heart isn't in it. He loves his friends. How did he end up in a situation where they both fell in love with him?  
He knows his to be blamed because he indulged them. He didn't shut the door on Riley when he had the chance. He should've he knows but he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't break her yet he didn't know that while he was saving Riley ,he was breaking Maya.   
God this is so screwed up.   
He could see the pain in her eyes when she told him to go get Riley. He wanted so desperately to take her in his arms and assure her he wants her. He really did but all he could do was sit still and stare out of space.

He needs to talk to Riley. He needs to do what he was suppose to do a while back. It would hurt her but when has anyone not been hurt?. Its part of life.

Riley needs to be brought to reality.


	3. Chapter 3.

Chapter 3. 

 

His mission to find Riley was set on a pause. He realised that to break the news to Riley he needs to be gentle. She's delicate and harming Riley inevitably hurts Maya. He knows to be able to move forward he has to be honest but at what cost?. He doesn't know what love is,heck he doesn't even know what a boyfriend is suppose to do, yet he knows that its part of life. He knows Maya has a horrible life, and his heart breaks for her because she's so strong and he admires her strength. He comes to a conclusion that she doesn't deserve a life like that. She's too young to be so broken. He just wants to fix her heart and be able to show her how wonderful she really is. And she is beautiful extremely so.

He sets out to talk to Riley,he needs to fix things. Life isn't easy,he has to do the right thing and following his complicated heart is the right thing. When he reaches Riley's room,he has to contemplate how he will set this out. He doesn't want to hurt Riley. He really doesn't but the fact that Maya is hurting doesn't sit well with him. He knocks and says "Riley?". He hears shuffling and in an instant the door is open.   
"Hey Lucas" she gives a shy Riley wave,that's adorable. "What are you doing here?" with a shy smile. That makes what his about to do bittersweet.   
"We need to talk" he says seriously and she's suddenly aware of how serious he looks. His face is contorted and there's these creases on his forehead that makes him look older yet more handsomer. "Sure she says" she's confused obviously because nothing  serious happened recently that's she's aware of. She opens the door for him and invites him in her room.   
He expected her room to be exactly how he imagined it to be filled with happiness and positivity. He frustratedly groans because she's such a happy person and he really doesn't want to hurt her. Why couldn't he just like Riley more than he likes Maya?.  
Why does life have to be so complicated. He sits on her bed next to her focused on his thoughts when his abruptly brought back to the present by Riley's voice "What's wrong?" She asks and he instantly defends by saying "why would anything be wrong?". The crinkles on his forehead deepens  
"Because you're never nervous around me Lucas, you look like you're conflicted and your tone of voice is serious, so what's wrong?" She statedly asks.   
"Okay look Riley, frankly I'm astounded by how well you know me but I need you to promise me something first. Whatever I say you don't  judge okay?,you don't interrupt and jump to conclusions. You listen to my explanation please?" He replies.   
She's very much interested now, Lucas ' the good' 'the cool guy' is never this serious. She knows this has to be serious. So she nods and says "I promise".  
"Riley. I like you. I really do. You're a great person. I love your optimism and your innocence but that's really it. You're a good friend. I know you like me a bit more but I can't give you that. At one point yes I did have a crush on you but we were young and naive. I love the fact that we're friends. I don't want us to loose that. I do however like someone else" he says and looks pointedly at her as if he knows she knows who his talking about " She's great and I didn't expect to like her. She just crept her way in and I want her to be happy and if its with me then that's double happiness,but the reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want to hurt you by you finding out this from someone else that is not me. I'd like to think that while I do have my faults I am a gentleman." He finishes and looks at her.   
She's dumbstruck,she never expected to see so much emotions portrayed by Lucas. It's very refreshing yet her heart beats faster at what he says. She feels it break a little but surprisingly its not as hurtful as she expected or as she heard it would be. 'Maybe I don't really like Lucas as much as I thought'. She knows who his talking about and yet she's still unsure. She isn't sure about anything anymore and that confuses her to no end. It makes her angry that all that she has been dreaming about actually turned out to be a fairytale. Not real. "Oh" she voices as she realises his looking at her waiting for her reply. 

His heart is beating rapidly but he feels relaxed. He realises what a weight all that was to carry and his just happy he got to exhale and feel free again. When she replies with an 'Oh', some of that pressure returns. He thought she'd understand. He explained it to her. 'What do you mean by 'oh' Riley?". He asks suddenly angry "look I'm sorry if this hurts you but it's reality. Its part of life. Nothing ever is perfect and while I liked you it turned into friendship. Its not like I woke up one day and said  "hey you know what would be fun? Falling for your ex crushes best friend" he screams and suddenly realises what he said. He puts a hand on his mouth and freezes.   
Watching Riley freeze too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this archive so if you could drop comments that'd be great.   
> Lemme know what you think.


	4. Riley's realisation

Chapter 4.

 

"Huh, never saw that one coming" she says sarcastically. She watches the way he paces around and she's suddenly struck with some realisation. He was never this scared. His brows contorted and she realises he cannot hurt her, never really. She knows Lucas and she cannot help but feel jealous but she realises that maybe she needs to do this for her friends. His scared but she's even more afraid of what this means for them and their group. She's always been afraid of change and yet when change occurred she always had Maya by her side. Her circle grew and she became accustomed to change but this change suddenly scares her. What if Maya and her drift apart?. She's seen it coming. Loosing Maya isn't something she can accept. She looks at Lucas and she realises that she needs to know how he feels about Maya because she's her sister.   
"Lucas, please calm down. We really need to talk about this" she says.

Lucas suddenly stops and sits down quietly on the bed "okay" he sighs. "I'm sorry, I'm just overwhelmed with these feelings, never have I ever felt this much for someone".   
It hurts her a little realising that he never had such strong feelings for her. The way she felt about him for a while.   
"hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say so much. It was insensitive of me" he says, she's brought out of her slumber as he speaks and suddenly she's a bit defensive and guilty. "No, its not your fault Lucas, I understand" she says seriously "I always, always want you to speak to me,about anything and everything." He visibly relaxes and turns to face her. "Yeah?"he asks "even if it's about your best friend?"he says with a slight smirk. She smiles, and it erases the tension in the room,"yes, Lucas. We're at our best when we talk to each other". He let's out this light chuckle that surprises her, she gives him a curious glance and he shrugs and replies " I just remembered what Maya said that night in Texas ". His struck with that realisation that maybe even then he was in denial. "She said the exact same words,I was so confused but the energy and the environment was so spectacular I just let it go. She made sense and that's why I was so confused because suddenly everything changed". He automatically tenses due to that,he looks at her with concern and says " Riley, I really like her. Tell me you're okay with this. Please, because if Maya does have any sort of feelings for me,she wouldn't date me because of you. She loves you Riley, so much that she puts you above everything. She does everything to keep us happy Riley" she watches as his face changes to adoration. His smiling so fondly as if his recalling some memory that fills him up with elation. "You're okay with this right?",his desperate he knows but he finally got something that means a lot to him. He knows that this thing with Maya could go far. He has this in his grasp and he sure as hell won't let it go.

Riley becomes aware of how important this is for him. She can see it on his face. "You'll treat her right?, she deserves everything Lucas. Everything." She was always aware of how loyal Maya is to her. How Maya stepped back that day they rode the subway together and found Lucas. She can only imagine how much pain Maya's been through seeing the hugs,hand holding and first kiss. Her heart beats faster and her hands start sweating. She cannot believe she hurt Maya, her sister, her bestie. She realises she owes this to Maya. To both of them. "Always Riley, Always. I want to give her everything" he declares.   
She's sure he will.

She realises that maybe its time to let go.   
Its time for Maya to be happy.

"I'm okay with it" she says. Feeling hope and happiness for herself and Maya.

She's grateful for everything. She's finally freeing herself to find happiness for both herself and Maya.   
They are all going to be fine. Change isn't so bad.


	5. Maya's withdrawal

Chapter 5.

 

Ever since she was a child,she fended for herself. Her mom,bless her soul, tried her hardest to be there for her. She tried her utmost to provide for them. They didn't live in a fancy home or anything spectacular but they had a home and they had each other. Ever since her dad left, she'd hear her moms sobs through the thin walls and her heart would break a little more. That was the day she realised she needed to be strong. For herself and her mom. She never let anyone break down her determination to get through this task. She build walls, just like her mother had, they conquered the world together. They didn't need anyone else. Until it all went haywire. She met Riley, Lucas and farkle,Zay even smackle was included. She needs to fix this broken walls.

That's what she's planning on doing. Building those walls stronger than before. She realises that yes she let them down for him, only she didn't know she did. He made her feel so secure and safe that she didn't really think about holding those walls. She doesn't want to hurt like she did before,when her dad left them alone for some other family. She doesn't want to cry like she did when she was a kid.   
She knows that by withdrawing she's going to have to stay away from Riley at times, she always thought nothing can tear them apart but as she thinks about Riley and Lucas she cannot help but shy away and let a few tears slip. She needs space and time to adjust.   
Somehow she knew though that they wouldn't really be together forever. Opposites attract yes but they can get tired at times. They can repel. Ring power just prevented that.

Her heart and head hurts because she knows if she distances herself who will she have then?. Farkle?. She knows Farkle means well but she always knew Farkle would choose Riley over her any day. She'd literally have no one. She doesn't realise though that even when times get tough and difficult she can always rely on her mother.

Yes, her mother is most of the time busy but Katy Hart has so much love for her daughter she'd do anything for her.

Her phones ringing but she doesn't have the energy to talk to anyone. She doesn't want anyone to know how heartbroken she really is. She turns her phone off once it's done ringing. Lays down on her bed and contemplates her next move. They would be insistent to know what's wrong. She's going to have to come up with one very convincing story.   
Too tired to think anymore, she gets up places her blank canvas in front of her and starts painting whatever comes to mind. This is her comfort zone. Painting helps Maya escape, it provides her with the security she needs if her moms too busy. It releases whatever tension she's experiencing. It's her form of therapy. Whatever emotion she cannot explain her ability to paint it will.   
"I want Maya to be happy". "They're taking away something you're very good at". "I feel bad ".

She cannot take it anymore. These memories are haunting her. She needs to do something. She paints and paints until she's breathless, she doesn't know what it is but it helped her. She feels exposed and decides that no one gets to see this one. It's way too personal for her.

She falls asleep watching painting that has stars in the sky and a campfire with colours that can only express deep feelings. 


	6. Distance

Chapter 6.

The past few weeks were a disaster for Lucas,Farkle and Riley. Maya has been avoiding them as a plague. As much as they tried to corner or speak to her she'd find an escape. Its been a few days after the new years incident and they cannot fathom why Maya was acting this way,only deep down and subconsciously they knew why she was avoiding them.   
Farkle,the charming nerd that he is, just ruined a perfectly working system. Granted Maya and Lucas weren't exactly dating, they hardly ever spoke but on that particular day he finally found the courage to speak to her. She wasn't running away. Then all hell broke loose. Riley apparently still likes him. It was so confusing to him, didn't they just speak and she gave him permission?

The next few days he'd try to speak to Maya but she'd only avoid them. All of them.  
He didn't really think much about it the first day but as the days went by,he grew concerned and anxious. What if Maya's hurt?. She sits in the back in classes they share,she doesn't talk, she does her work and they never share eye contact. Mr Matthews,Riley's father was even concerned. The only person Maya associated with was Zay,which only confused him further. They weren't ever really close but recently Zay would make her smile, laugh and replace all the broken looks she would present. His presence makes her happy. It makes him jealous. Maya was like that with him when they playfully fought,only now it's no more with him.   
Something was definitely wrong.

He seriously cannot loose Maya. She's literally his anchor. He needs her.

Riley was furious, utterly furious at Farkle Minkus. How could he hurt Maya? She storms off towards him,drags him by his collar and pushes him into her fathers empty classroom.   
"Hey,hey... What's wrong Riley?" He asks so calmly that it adds more to her anger.   
"How could you Farkle? How could you?" She asks heartbreakingly. All her frustrations turns into tears.   
His flabbergasted at her reactions " what are you talking about Riles? " he replies.  
"Why didn't you think about Maya, Farkle? I stepped back Farkle. Lucas even spoke to me. I gave him permission you know to date Maya, he makes her happy. Don't you care about Maya's happiness?"  
That question hits him hard, of course he cares about Maya,only he realises that he didn't think about her. It hurts him that his the reason Maya is hurting. He never really thought about the extent Maya liked Lucas. He never knew Lucas chose Maya, he realises it now. How happy Lucas use to be around Maya. His face would light up whenever Maya was around. He'd act offended when Maya would call him names but his face would scream 'HAPPY'. He'd stare longer at Maya than Riley. It was subtle but he caught them. It only dawned on him then that they're kinda perfect for each other.   
Dammit,he screwed up badly. Maya probably hates him,Lucas is suddenly indifferent to them. At least he has Riley,his going to fix this. He has to,Maya needs to know how important she is to them. Without her they wouldn't be a group.

He turns toward Riley, regret smeared all over his face. He hugs her and says "We're going to fix this okay?. I'm going to fix this" he reassured her. She nods and wipes her eyes letting go of him and says  
"you have to Farkle, its important that you do. Maya gets dangerous when she's hurt, not to you but to herself. We need the fix it immediately"

She leaves him standing there on the verge of confusion until he realises what she said.   
"Maya hurts herself?" He gasps out quietly on the verge of tears. He needs to fix this as soon as possible. 


	7. Maya's sadness

Chapter 7: Maya's sadness 

 

To say she's been avoiding the group would be an understatement and yet she's hardly ashamed of her behaviour. They mean the world to her but sometimes things are too much to handle. Riley's problems, liveliness and her ability to have hope for people drains her. Maya knows her life needs a Riley and she's forever grateful for her but there's such a thing as too much Rileyness and she's afraid she's reached the point where she just needs space. She's learned by now that friendships, relationships and things like trust and honesty doesn't last. When she was young she prayed that she'd never loose Riley but as time went on she realised it was inevitable. Oh,yes they're still friends. Best friends but not as close anymore. Boys,extra curriculars, space became important to them. She loves art with her entire being, it's a part of her. Whatever she's feeling whenever and wherever she'll paint it. Most of her paintings she realises these past few days are sad, which makes her really think deep about the past few weeks since the whole 'Farkle blurting out Riley's feelings' debacle. She doesn't really hate Farkle, she really doesn't but she realises she always knew he'd choose Riley instead of her, kind of like every one else. She just feels disappointed in him. In the fact that while he always proclaimed that he loved them equally, in the end he lied and chose Riley. She doesn't blame him but if he just thought about her too he'd realise how much she was hurting. Far worse than Riley ever could. Her current space from Riley taught her one thing, that as much as she loves Riley,the time she's spending away from her is ecstatic. It fills her with life and dare she say it freedom. All the pressure to secure and protect Riley was released onto Farkle, Lucas and whoever the hell loves Riley. She's ashamed of it but she can't help the way she feels. She does realise a part of her misses Riley, and will always love her but right now she's just enjoying her life at this moment.

Her mom is home a lot these days. They spend time talking about life and just reconnecting. Her mother shows interest in her art, the painting after she kept thinking about Lucas stood in her room and while her mom came to call her down for breakfast she saw the painting. Maya won't ever forget the look of awe that her mother presented it with. Her mother looked right at her afterwards and she looked so damn proud Maya felt tears threaten. While it was her most raw painting, she felt so much pride after she saw her mother's reaction. Her mother cried and hugged her telling her how talented she is. 'I don't know where you got it from Maya but you're so talented. I'm so proud of you.' she said with so much emotion,Maya cried while she hugged her mom.

Shawn visits literally everyday and that makes her so happy. She sees the look in his eyes as he stares at her mother, Katy, and she loves that he makes her mother equally as happy. He shows interest in her life too and it makes her completely forget about Kermit and yet it makes her wish Shawn was her dad. The amount of love she has for them(her mom and Shawn) is equal to that of Cory and Topanga which shocks her actually but she's proud of herself for coming so far.

At times like these she gets depressed about the whole Lucas and Riley debacle along with Farkles declaration. The anxiety she has reaches full level and she cuts to soothe the pain. The blood resembles calmness to her and as it flows down her arm it calms her down. Takes the anxiety away. She feels free of pain.

"Aah,not again Maya" says the voice of non other than her recent sorta best friend Isaiah, Zay,as they call him. Ever since the Farkle incident his been there. Told her how he totally disagrees with the way Farkle handled it. He held her as she cried, consoled her and told her his on her side. Within the weeks, he found out she cuts and he tried to help her, its been working but apparently not well enough he muses.

She snickers and humorously apologises " sorry Zay, it just got too much for me" at the end she's serious and suddenly she feels tears rolling down. She really should stop crying in front of him. He hurries towards her and hugs her saying " its okay Maya, its okay." He soothes while rubbing her arm and she calms down after a few minutes. He never seizes his arm. "You're okay, look at me Maya" and she does his eyes are hard but understanding "You're gonna be okay,okay?"and she nods while he rubs the tears away with his thumbs.

After a while she composes herself and asks him" why are you here this late?"with a hard stare, trying to seem stronger after her collapse. Suddenly he stiffens and she knows something is about to happen, "Tell me now Zay" she demands and as he opens his mouth her room door opens and standing in front of her open door is non other than her friend Farkle Minkus.

"Hey Maya" he says sheepishly and suddenly she's frozen and yet so detached from everything. She faints.


	8. Turning unresolved issues to resolved

Chapter 8. 

 

He sometimes hates fate because it was that moment when he arrived that he realises fate brought him to Maya as soon as she finished cutting herself. He realises its kind of like that phrase 'seeing is believing' and he finally understands how Maya has been feeling these past few weeks. It never hit him that Maya's life was this bad because if it wasn't she wouldn't harm herself. Only now does he realise how it kind of adds up. She's been wearing these long sleeve shirts these past few weeks,well when he saw her that is. She'd shy away from people as if they'd bully her when he knows she can take them on by herself. Its unnerving to say the least. He always thought he'd protect her in his own Farkle nerdy way,that he'd never allow her to wallow in her insecurities and pain. Not since childhood. This was the first time since childhood that he sees her this vulnerable and as she faints in front of him, he feels as if its his fault. Only because he couldn't help her,he didn't acknowledge her and now she's literally on the floor in pain. His chest suddenly tightens and he thinks maybe its desperation and helplessness. He takes a look at Zay and he sees the concern he has for Maya and that's exactly why he can't bring himself to hate Zay instead he admires and appreciates Zay, because while he couldn't be there for Maya, at least Zay was. He never considered Zay to be one of the smart ones but he realises that maybe Zay is one of the smart ones because after all he was there for Maya when no one else could be there for her. He goes over to Zay, gives him a genuine hug and says "Thank You for being there for her Zay" and Zay understands his inner turmoil. He knows how hard it must have been for Farkle to tell him that so it touches him. "Always Farkle,Always" he replies because even though Lucas is his best friend, Maya holds such a special place in his heart because he understands her. He sees the pain and abandonment and while he doesn't approve of her abandoning and isolating herself he decided to be there to assure her that she's never alone. To him she really isn't.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home Lucas cannot sleep, he doesn't understand why his so restless. He just cannot fall asleep. He checks his phone for any messages or phonecalls that could explain why his suddenly so restless only there's nothing. His mind wanders though and he thinks what if Maya's hurt. Its insane but he realises that as much as he tries to deny it his weirdly connected to her subconsciously. His gut literally tells him that something's wrong with Maya.   
His frustrated to say the least because while he likes Maya, she's been avoiding him nonstop and all he wants to do is stop her,grab her and just get lost in her. He dreams about her and how she'd taste,the feel of her lips on his and in those dreams he feels bliss. He feels content but he cannot touch her because she's been avoiding him. He just wants to hold her,to assure her that she's it. Not Riley, not Missy no one but her. He tries Riley's number first to find out if she knows anything because he cannot stop his heart from beating as fast as it is. She denies and says she hasn't heard from Maya in a long while. He sheepishly feels bad and mutters out a sorry. Next he phones Zay,because he realises how stupid it was to phone Riley when Zay is always with Maya. As Zay picks up the phone breathless he knows something is definitely wrong. He runs out, not saying a word to his parents but not worried in the least, towards Maya's house. When he reaches her house, he realises Katy must be working nightshift. Regardless,he enters and reaches Maya's door and the sight in front of him makes his knees weak. He rushes towards Maya,pulls her into his arms. "Farkle, get me a wet cloth,cold immediately. She's burning up" he screams and Farkle hops into action. He turns towards Zay, "Help me put her in bed. Lie her down" he asks and Zay does what he says. Farkle arrives with the cloth and water and he dabs Maya's forehead with it. As soon as Maya's temperature dies down. Lucas slumps and breaths relieved. "God, if she ended up unconscious or even worse dead I don't know what I'd do" he confessed and suddenly Zay and Farkle sees the devastation behind his eyes. How desperate he seems and they realise how much Lucas cares. "You really care about her don't you?" Zay breathes and Lucas replies "Yeah, so much,you know I never even chose Riley, I did what I thought was best for everyone but instead it ruined us". Farkle, the ever contemplative one, ends up sighing and admitting "Me too,I never thought I could hurt Maya, only I did and I regret not understanding her feelings. They're both important to me and yet I decided to chose Riley and I'm so sorry Maya, and to you guys too. We'll work this out I promise."

They all turn to each other with assurance. They're fine,better than fine. Yes they have many things to talk about but they'll be fine. Great even. They'll be much more mature about these situations and so much more happy.


	9. The one where Lucas and Maya talks part one.

Chapter 9: The one where Lucas and Maya finally talk. Part One. 

 

When her bright blue eyes opened a sudden sense of confusion occurred. All she saw was light and all she could think was where the fuck is she? 

Sudden confusion enhances as she sees Lucas by her bedside holding her hand and fighting sleep. What the hell is Lucas doing here?. Is this some sort of alternate universe where she's suddenly finally with Lucas? Finally got her chance? She's filled with sudden happiness because finally she gets her happy ever after. Maya reaches a hand out and smothers his hair out of his face causing him to stir. When he opens his eyes she sees relief flood in them. Which enhances her confusion, what's happening?

Dreaming about her has been a common occurrence recently and if he was completely honest with himself,he'd say he dreamt about her way before this whole triangle occurred. His dreams are always filled with her just smiling,laughing even running. The most simplest things but his heart yearns for it. It provides him with so much bliss,he sometimes wishes never to wake up. When he feels a light caress on his face he relishes it,a hand smoothing his hair and it's so soft he just wants to suffocate in it. Then sudden realisation happens and his sure its not a dream,so he wakes up and he realises he could still be dreaming because she's beautiful and touching his hair and Oh God her eyes are magnificent but she's wearing her clothes from the day before, not those in his dream. That means she's fine oh,thank God she's fine and alive. He takes her wrist in his hand and lightly caresses her injury. He just can't believe Maya does this. He looks back up at her and whispers "Hey". His caress ends up inching towards her face, touches her hair and he moves it away from her face. She replies" Hey,What are you doing here Lucas? " because she sees she's in her room at home, which means she's definitely not dreaming only she has no clue what his doing here. "I came to check up on you, well and to talk. We need to talk Maya" he replies earnestly. Sudden pain occurs to her and she looks down towards the source and as she sees her wrist bandaged,her memory returns. She cut herself, Zay was there, she cut too deep, Farkle was there and then nothing. "Yeah, I know we do" and she does because if he bandaged her up then he knows about her addiction. His bombed with unanswered questions that only she can answer. "Where's Farkle and Zay then? And Riley?"she questions and she's ashamed because as much as Riley tried to help she didn't succeed. She doesn't wanna let Riley down. "Don't worry Maya, they're fine. Farkle will be here in a few hours as will Riley and Zay was difficult but eventually he relented and went home.I'm pretty sure he'll be here sooner rather than later"he replies with a chuckle and yet his filled with unnecessary jealousy and gratefulness for his best friend all at the same time. "Yeah, that sounds like Zay alright" she replies with fondness because Zay really has been her rock these past few weeks. She learned so much about him and he learned the exact same amount from her. It made them closer and she cherishes that. As she looks at Lucas, she realises their talk won't be easy, definitely not. They've been avoiding this exact moment from happening. Yeah difficult indeed but first things first "Where's my mom and Shawn? I wouldn't expect them to allow you in my room." Its true because as cool as they are Shawn would protect her and he'd definitely be one of those protective dads. "They're home, sleeping. Shawn wasn't too happy about it but they know how important this is to me. They know we have things to sort out and well they allowed me to stay because I'm such a gentleman" he explains and while he may have a Texas rough side he knows Maya deserves more than that. "Okay then,let's talk"she responds. She just wants this over and done with. 

"God Maya, there's so much to talk about, I'm so angry,relieved, jealous and happy all at the same time. You have to understand Maya, I never ever in my life felt this way about anyone. I needed time to sort things out but when I finally sorted it out, you distanced yourself. I tried explaining but you found a way to avoid me at all costs. Then I realise Zay is always with you and I don't think I've ever hated Zay as much as I hated him then. In the process of finding you I distanced myself from the group. Everyone was separated. I even at one point hated Farkle,because even I knew how complicated things would be after he announced Riley's feelings. Believe me though Maya, I don't like Riley not in that way, I don't think I ever did. I genuinely like you Maya, like a lot. Please believe me". It surprises himself how much he admitted. He knows it's the truth,in every fibre of his being he knows it is. His voice softens as he approaches her and he looks in her eyes "I'm sorry" he voices "for all that you've been through, I know you had to do it alone for some time. I can never thank Zay enough for all that his done for you. I'm grateful you had someone there for you " he ends off with a smile as he realises she's crying. 

She didn't know how she sat through that without breaking apart. It's been everything she'd wanted to hear from him. Her heart beating out of her chest and suddenly she's crying because he understood her pain and she's in awe. How on earth does she reply to that?,instead she reaches out and him pulls him into a hug and whispers in his ear "Me too,I like you too" and with bravery and confidence she knew she had, she kisses him and oh my God does it feel delicious. Her stomach is on fire,butterflies everywhere and her heart is pounding so rapidly she's sure Lucas can hear it but damn it all she cannot stop. Its so addictive. He feels the exact same things she's feeling to because Merlin, she taste so good and did she just lick his lips and oh my god it's beautiful. Her tongue is suddenly in his mouth and he literally feel as if his lightweight. Fuck she's everything that he wants. This right here with him feeling all these incredible things for her. Its exquisite. When they part for necessary air,he wants to kiss her again and again and again because damn she tastes amazing. Instead he leans his forehead against hers and smiles, without wasting any time he asks "Will you go out with me Maya?. Date Me?". He looks so adorable she cannot even try to prank him,"of course Huckleberry, You, Me boyfriend and girlfriend? " she questions and he nods. She chuckles and exclaims "Huckleberry and short stack of pancakes,who knew". She laughs and he admires her for a moment only to shut her up with another kiss and another. Resulting in them relishing in the bliss of togetherness. 


	10. The one where Lucas and Maya finally talk. Part one point five.

Chapter 10. The one where Lucas and Maya talks. Part One point five. 

 

It's bliss that his been dreaming about for days, months even. Having Maya in his arms feels so fucking amazing, he won't ever forget this moment. After their make out session, and he has to grin whenever he thinks about it,Maya fell back asleep in his arms. He knows it's due to her loosing blood and he cannot help but lightly trace the bandage on her arm,he feels so sick to his stomach because he never knew Maya cuts herself. Disappointment courses through him towards himself because if he wasn't so damn oblivious he'd be able to help her. She shifts against him finding a more comfortable spot and relaxes once she's resting against his chest more firmly and he cannot help but admire her beauty. How can anyone be this beautiful and not know it?. Her hair,her eyes even her eyelashes,his so ecstatic knowing she's his now. 

Zay appears at the door,frantic really,but as soon as he sees Maya sleeping soundly in Lucas arms he relaxes. He nods his head in a form of greeting,when his in Lucas's eyesight that Lucas understands. The sentiment Lucas thinks,is appreciated,he realises how much Zay cares and he thanks God for providing him with such great friends. "How's she?" Zay whispers and Lucas nods as if to say he heard him,"sound asleep as of now,I'm not sure how she is. We never spoke really" he whispers but there's a more happy tone to his voice and Zay realises Lucas is actually smiling. "Aaah,something happened?"he asks because as much as Zay would give him privacy, Maya means more to him than that.Her safety always comes first. He needs to know if he can trust Lucas with Maya at this moment.  
Lucas glances up from watching Maya to Zay and as much as he'd like to take defence against the way Zay's looking at him,he cannot because he fully understands so instead of providing Zay with a glare he provides Zay with a look of utter honesty,he replies with the same depth of honesty " Yeah, I told her how I feel, more like ranted"he whisper laughs "she was speechless, we kissed" he got this dreamy look on his face and Zay knew right then how smitten Lucas was for Maya "and I asked her out. She's my girlfriend now" he beams and nothing could ruin his mood because that statement alone brought him such happiness imagine how happy he'd be with Maya holding his hand and kissing him?.   
"She fell asleep after that?" Zay inquires and Lucas is brought out of his trance,he smiles nods and breaths out a soft "Yeah". 

Zay is satisfied with Lucas version. He cannot help but feel odd around Lucas because they've been apart yes but they haven't not spoken if they were in close proximity to one another. Ever since they were small they've been close. When Zay's parents fought, he'd sneak out to Lucas's house, spend time there. They'd talk about everything. Lucas and Zay in Texas was Maya and Riley. Inseparable.   
He comes to a decision.   
"Hey Lucas?" Lucas looks up once again,"I know you didn't mean to,noone did really, but we've grown apart how about we have a boys day out? Me,you and Farkle?. Just us no interruptions?. Like old times,only we're adding Farkle"He asks and he means it because this is his best friend always has been,they've never been so distant. Long before Riley and Maya,he was there to protect Lucas granted Lucas protected him more than he protected Lucas but they'd be together always,so when Lucas nods and replies saying that would be great asking if Saturday is okay,he cannot help but feel overjoyed. Their bond isn't broken but the girls came in their lives and they separated. He hopes this will only enhance their bond instead of breaking it. He gets up as stealthily as he can, goes over to Maya and runs his hand over her arm, patting her bandage softly. He whispers "get better soon blondie". He looks at Lucas gives him another one of those nods accompanied with a smile. Lucas returns it and Zay finally leaves. 

Lucas looks down once again at the perfection that is Maya,smiles and gives her a forehead kiss and finally drifts off to sleep with contentment in him. When he wakes up he feels as if he just slept a few minutes,once he checks his watch he realises he did. Confusion settles what woke him up then?. When he looks down at a sleeping Maya his sure it's not her but a smile just couldn't help but break out. Its only when he hears a cough is he startled out of his mind,luckily he made sure Maya was sound asleep. When he looks around him for the occupant of said cough,his eyes land on Shawn being hold back by Katy. He smiles at them politely "Good evening Ma'am,sir. I'm sorry for my current position but as you can see your daughter is sleeping" there's that smile again. 

As Shawn watches this Lucas guy smile down at Maya,he sees in Lucas what he knows he feels for Katy. That's how he knows that Lucas won't ever hurt Maya, who is a daughter to him. So he kneels down at Maya and whispers to her how his proud of her,knowing she won't realise he was even there. He looks up at Lucas and says "You love her". Its a statement,no question. No malice. Just a pure fact and Lucas doesn't even hesitate in his answer "Yeah,I do, I have for a while now actually." He states and Shawn has to ask one last question "You're going to treat her right okay!?. Don't hurt her,ever". The intensity of his stare is strong and Lucas shivers a bit under it but stares right back. "I don't know the future sir,but what I do know is that I'd never intentionally hurt her. If I do,I swear I'll fix it because she's worth it" and just like that Shawn is awed. This guy has shown such maturity, he nods his approval,smiles at Lucas and walks towards his beloved takes her hand. Kisses it for good measure and says "I love you and Maya. She's got a good one" Katy nods with a loving smile, with one final nod at Lucas,Shawn walks out with Katy on his tail his hand never letting hers go while Lucas watches. When they're gone Lucas says to a sleeping Maya "I want what your mom has with Shawn with you Maya. I want to make you happy". He kisses her tempting lips with one final statement "I love you Maya",he drifts off to sleep thinking about how amazing this feeling of being complete is. He hugs Maya closer in his sleep.This feeling is undeniably wonderful.


	11. The one where Lucas and Maya talk final.

When Maya wakes up to the feeling of something caressing her arm she's immediately confused. When she looked up at the source of said caress, memories floods her and for once it's not sad, rather it's quite the opposite. She's euphoric. Its not a emotion she's used to,its not something she feels often. The emotion is so strange yet so good that when she looks up at Lucas's bright green eyes, she smiles. It astounds her how much he impacts her. He makes her want to be a better person so that he can be proud of her. A person that she wish she could be and she definitely won't stop trying to make him happy.

When she smiled up at him,he was momentarily in awe of her beauty. She's so beautiful and his so glad she's his. The sun shining in her hair, her eyes are shining too and he wishes he could take his phone and snap a picture of her in this moment. He knows this relationship (he internally rejoices at that) will take hard work but his so willing. His been ready for a while now. He smiles back down at her and says "Morning shortstack" with a grin. He smiles harder at the fact that he can call her that without her taking offense. She laughs and he swears it's like an Angel laughing happily. "Morning,Huckleberry" she replies and he couldn't resist as he leans down to give her one of those breathless kisses. Its so gentle and loving that when she reciprocates she pulls him in closer and wishes it doesn't end. When air is needed she doesn't let go of him and he seriously doesn't mind. He presses a gentle kiss on her forehead and says"I'm so glad I get to do that without you punching me" he chuckles but the sincerity in his voice floors her. It makes her wonder when he realised he liked her.

She feels him tense and immediately worries that his regretting this already but when he asks her "how long have you been cutting?"she relaxes. Only when it clearly registered in her mind what he asks does she tense. She sits up immediately missing his warmth so she leans her head in his chest and replies "I first started when I was 10, that was when I convinced myself it was my fault dad left. I just started cutting. It was for me my punishment." She looks up at him and recognises the soft look he gives her,he doesn't say anything though just caresses her hair as a sign for her to continue." Then I met Riley and she found out, she tried to help me and for a while it did help. I found strength in her happiness so I stopped for a year or two but when we met you and I stated having these feelings I didn't know how to express. I started cutting again, knowing I wouldn't ever tell Riley about these feelings I had, I had noone to talk to so I kept on cutting whenever my feelings overwhelmed me. Which was quite often. Zay was such a great friend when he found out. He tried helping me but I just couldn't stop. I did stop for a day and he was so proud of me. I cut the next day and he was so understanding" she finishes and he nods along with her understanding her. He pulled her closer and just holds her "I understand and you won't believe how grateful I am for Zay. He helped you and I'll forever be in his debt". He looks into her eyes and says "promise me when things get too much for you, you call me okay?. I want to be the one to help." She knows he needs this because he missed out so much so she nods and when he kisses her with so much desire and passion she's certain of his feelings for her.

The intensity of the kiss almost blows her away,but when she feels water on her face she realises his crying. She breaks the kiss and wipes his tears and all he can do is apologise for all the hurt he caused her. "I'm sorry I've hurt you Maya. I swear to you,I'll try my very hardest to not hurt you".

"I forgive you Lucas, you know I do" she assures him.

He pulls her closer and honestly wishes they could remain where they are with no interruptions but his filled with happiness knowing this relationship they have is something that will be forever. He hopes it will be.


	12. Gratefulness and happiness

Their moment of bliss is abruptly interrupted by Zay knocking on her door. She sees Lucas wiping his eyes and she's in awe at the fact that she can reduce the strong Lucas to tears. Its astounding to her and it brings her happiness because she knows she holds power over him as does he.

She sits up and smiles so brightly that Zay is immediately happy for her. His never met anyone that deserves happiness more than Maya. Her whole life has been filled with sadness and disappointment and he knows she needs this. Her mantra has always been 'hope is for suckers' and he wants her to have a taste of hope. Ever since his met Maya he could see a past that she's been hiding. He saw through her facade and yet he kept it to himself. He saw all that she did for Riley and it always awed him. He couldn't believe that a human like Maya exists.

He saw the longing in her eyes when Lucas paid more attention to Riley than her. When he saw her taunting him with names and getting up in Lucas's face, he knew it was all for attention. She wanted him to see her too and his heart ached for her.

So when Farkle decided it was best to blurt out Riley's feelings in front of everyone,he knew Maya would back off. He felt so much hatred towards Farkle. He wanted to scream at Farkle and ask him "Why!?,didn't you see Maya? What about Maya?". He kept quiet though because oh,he knew she'd back off. He just knew Maya would walk away. Seriously that girl has been through so much he decided he'd be there for her when noone else was.

They grew close and he knew why because he understood her when noone else had. They shared secrets and their past with each other and he gained so much more respect for this short girl. She has so much doubt, hurt and insecurities that he couldn't fathom. He found out she cut and he understood because his been through a similar experience. He told her that and when she broke down,he promised himself he'd never underestimate her abilities ever again. She became his best friend. He loved Lucas like a brother and he always will but the hurt that Lucas inflicted on this strong girl hurt him. He would've confronted him but she asked him to promise not to and he always keeps his promises. He was honoured to be the one she spoke to about these feelings. He will always try to be there for her.

That is why when she smiles up at him so brightly his relieved to see her so happy. He smiles back just as brightly and greets her "Maya, how you today?"with a hug. He ruffles her hair and gives Lucas a nod and a "morning, Lucie". Lucas fixes him with a glare and Zay cannot help but laugh.

"I'm great Zay" Maya replies and its filled with happiness he has to smile at her "that's great Maya, seems like you're comfortable" with a pointed look at her position next to Lucas. He cannot help but laugh at her blush and internally his so genuinely happy for her.

He tries to reduce her embarrassment by announcing "Your mom says breakfast is ready. Oh and Farkle is here already"

She groans but his immensely happy she's happy.

She deserves it for a change.

\-----------------------------------------------

When they arrive for breakfast,Maya is so stunned by how much she's gained these past few weeks, she loves her family. Shawn,her step dad, or is he really?. She considers him as much more than that. He loves her mom. He definitely does,she sees it in his actions. Its as if they're teenagers and in love and she would cringe but its so sweet she doesn't have the heart to. She loves that her mom is happy, she's prayed for it ever since she heard her mom cry. When Shawn's smiles at her making her feel wanted in his life, she prays more. Thanking God for never giving up on her and her family. Shawn greets her holding her moms waist and it makes her happy when she sees her mom smile. "Morning Darl" Shawn says and she smiles at the nickname while her mom says"Morning Babygirl". The love is so damn overwhelming its nearly brings tears in her eyes so instead of greeting them back verbally,she greets them physically by hugging them and whispering into her moms ear how they've lucked out and her mom hugs her tighter agreeing with her. Shawn disturbs them though by asking "what are you two whispering about?". Katy gives him a smile,pecks him on his cheek and says " We're just thankful we have you to complete us". His astounded because he feels as if he doesn't deserve this happiness but he will damn well cherish it. This is his family. He never thought he'd ever fall in love again after Angela but he did and he loves Katy so much that he wonders if he ever did love Angela. His love for Katy surpasses it. He loves her little daughter too as if she's his own and one day he promises himself he'll adopt her. She's his daughter now. He wants to do this marriage and family thing right because he plans on staying forever. He smiles and replies "Sentiments reversed my dear, I love what we have. Let's attend to our guests though". He grabs onto her hands because the loss of contact doesn't sit well on him. He greets his guests,gives a meaningful glance at his daughters new boyfriend and gives them food. "You have told your parents you stayed the night right,Lucas?" Shawn asks and looks towards Lucas for confirmation. He nods and replies "Yes sir, I called them as soon as Maya fell asleep. Explained the situation to them. They said I could stay the night" he says with a glance at Maya, he misses her warmth and he wonders how he'll cope when his home without her. Shawn nods but realising Lucas isn't looking at him he replies verbally "that's good. I always want you to protect Maya when I can't" he smiles at his beautiful daughter while giving her a nod and his sure she understands that he approves of them dating. Then he looks at his wife,gives her a peck on her lips not wanting to embarrass her and washes his now empty plate "your food is always magnificent my dear". He relishes in her blush and smile. She's so beautiful. Stunning. God, I love her,he thinks.

As he watches his family including his guests. He cannot help but be grateful for all that he has. Maya's happy with Lucas, his guests are satisfied and his beautiful wife is watching him probably with the same look his giving them:happiness.

This is the life indeed.

 

Disclaimer : Just putting it out there that I do not own GMW.


	13. The talk with Riley

Chapter 13: The talk with Riley. 

 

Maya relishes in this happiness. Her mother's happiness radiates and it's such a beautiful sight it warms her heart. Seeing Shawn pull her mom in for a kiss and resting his forehead against katy's gives her hope. He looks so enamoured with her mom it seriously brings her immense ecstasy. She never in her wildest dreams imagined her family having so much happiness. Its so overwhelming that she has to excuse herself for a moment. She goes to her room for some air because she's afraid it'll break. This happiness that they've found feels so surreal that she's afraid it's going to plummet down and burst in her face crumbling their world,that thought kills her,so she sits on her bed to try to get rid of her anxiety. She has so many issues to confront, Riley mostly and Farkle too. She loves them,they've been her anchors and lifeline her whole life but the fact that they could betray and hurt her still stings. Let's not forget Lucas and the fact that they still need to talk completely about everything. The hurt she's encountered these past few weeks won't ever fade away. She's so consumed in her thoughts that she doesn't hear the knock on her room door or the fact that Riley has entered her room. "Peaches?" Riley asks, bringing her out of her stumper. She's so shocked she jumps a bit but seeing its only Riley,she calms her racing heart. She's surprised at the anger she feels when she sees Riley but she realises its because of her unresolved Riley issues so she fakes a smile and answers "yeah Riles?". 

 

Riley shouldn't have felt disappointment at her reaction,she knows somehow she's at fault for Maya hurting but the lack of Maya in her life stings her. It's as if she lost a limb,that's how important Maya is and always will be to her. She knows she has to thread carefully and she will but she just needs Maya to speak to her for a little bit. Just for a while. She detected Maya's fake smile and it hurts her that Maya feels so uneasy around her,since it hasn't happened ever. Somehow she has to fix this and urgently because life without Maya,her best friend, isn't something she can handle. "Can we talk peaches, please?" she asks and she knows she sounds desperate but she cannot help it. "Okay, Let's talk" and Riley can detect the hesitance in her voice and that just increases her need to fix this. 

 

Maya knows she needs to speak to Riley but she's overwhelmed with everything. Her few weeks without Riley was in a sense ecstatic but at the same time,she knows in her heart, she missed her. When Riley asks her to talk she knows she's not ready yet. Yes she's happy for the first time in her life because she has so much to be grateful for. She finally has Lucas,her mom and Shawn. She has Zay and she loves the new friendship they have. The only thing she dreads is her talk with Farkle and Riley which is happening way to soon for her liking. "Bay window?" Riley asks "I mean in your room, bay window in your room?" she corrects and Maya nods her head and heads towards their bay window in her room. "Okay, let's talk Riles." The next question out of Riley's mouth isn't what she expected "how are you Maya?",she's astounded because she expected a heavier question but she replies anyway with a "good, really good Riles" accompanied with a huge smile "how're you?"she adds genuinely interested despite the fact that she hasn't seen or spoken to Riley in a while. "I'm okay been missing my peaches though" Riley says and Maya understands because as much as she enjoys her freedom Riley has been part of her life since she was young. "Yeah, I miss you too Riles"she says she wants to add more but is interrupted by Riley asking her "so why have you been ignoring me?. You've distanced yourself from me and I don't like it Maya". That infuriates Maya so much that she glares at Riley and very angrily states "I needed space from you Riley" ,the hurt look that occurs on Riley's face doesn't do much because she's too angry to care. She finally admits something then that she never thought she would to Riley.

"I'm tired Riley, so tired" 

With that Maya cries and puts her head in her hands.  
"I'm so tired" she sighs slumping her shoulders and Riley knows she needs to work harder to get this fixed

Riley feels ashamed,so ashamed of herself for hurting Maya so much. She gets up and goes to their friends asking them to join her in Maya's room because it's highly important. 

This ends here and now. Riley's mission is just getting started.


	14. I forgive you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own GMW.

As they all enter the room, the tension that arrives with it could be cut with a knife,not even a knife but rather a pin. Maya knows that she hasn't seen these people together like this for a while and it brings her a sense of stability as well as dread. They've been close for so long and feelings changed that. Wrong decisions have been made that affected them so drastically that they fell apart. She knows they have to figure this out and she knows it's of the utmost importance they do it soon because this could last for years and while she feels free,she knows she cannot live without them. She's always been afraid of loosing people in her life and the fact that she just gained Lucas in a romantic way that makes her immensely happy, she doesn't want to loose it. Friendships are forever and she believes that these friendships definitely are. She would definitely like to see it grow as much as she had this past few weeks. 

 

Lucas couldn't have been more tense in this moment. His established that Maya is the one for him and as he sees Maya's tearstained face instincts tell him to go over and comfort her but his so new to this relationship thing. Everything is so nerve wrecking, add to the fact that Riley is there,his ex girl friend. He literally doesn't know what to do with this situation. Ironically when Riley came out of the room to inform or rather demand they join her in Mayas room, all he felt was concern. Concern for the fact that Riley looked devastated and that could only mean that something happened to Maya.Maya was hurt in some way and his not ashamed to admit that he was the first one out of his seat and in Maya's room in a instant, with the intention of being there for her in anyway possible. That's the thought that decides his next movement as he strides to Maya and brings her into his arms. Just holding her,hoping it's good enough. He brings her face towards his and calmly wipes her tears away with his thumbs whispering "What's wrong Maya?"trying with all his might to be soothing. He feels like his failing at this boyfriend thing but stays strong at this moment for Maya. He'll deal with his thoughts later. Maya is always first and foremost in his life. Always. "I'm okay Lucas, I'm just tired of this issues we've been having" sensing his tenseness at her word 'we're' she corrects herself "I mean us as a group". He instantly relaxes thinking that at least they're still good. He brings her onto his lap and puts his arms around her because damn his missed her scent and its crazy because its not even been a hour yet that she excused herself but his missed her. He knows his pathetic but he cannot help it. When she leans further into his embrace,he cannot help but feel smug. He realises though that his been so consumed by Maya that he hasn't been focusing on the other occupants in the room as they stare at him as if his was a famous actor. He would be embarrassed but his not because she's his now and he will gloat about it any day. He voices out "I can hold her as much as i'd like because she's my girlfriend" and that causes Riley's shock and Lucas unfortunately catches it through her expression. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you Maya, I didn't mean to. You know I wouldn't hurt you" Riley says and Maya chokes out an "I know" which prompts her next question "so can you please forgive me?"she asks hopefully and Maya wants to decline but she also knows she cannot. She needs Riley right now especially to talk to about these feelings and changes happening. When Maya doesn't reply though Riley adds more desperately "I'm okay with you and Lucas you know, we spoke the other day and I'm happy for you two Maya,I promise I won't come in between you two". Riley can hear through her voice how desperate she is and she only hopes this time Maya will come back. "You said I was you Riles,everyone said I became you because I liked Lucas. You couldn't accept that I actually genuinely liked Lucas that you made me feel unimportant by saying I was you" Maya cries and her only sort of comfort is Lucas rubbing her arms in an attempt to calm her down. "I love you Riley but I just needed some space from you" she admits and Riley totally understands, it hurts but she understands,"I get it Maya and I'm so sorry. I know now that you're so undeniably good and strong. You're the best friend anyone could've ask for and I realised that when you stepped back once again. You always seem to step back and I realise that now. I'm not asking you to get back to where we were. I just need you in my life Maya. Peaches please?" 

The anxiety Riley feels almost takes over fully but she's not ready to give up on their friendship. She's not Riley Matthews if she gives up. Imagine her shock when Maya utters those three words that changers and causes her heart to beat faster.

"I forgive you".


	15. The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own girl meets world. If I did, it'll have a better ending. Preferably a Lucaya ending.

Chapter 15: The Aftermath. 

 

The words "I forgive you" from Maya's mouth brought immense happiness to them all most importantly Riley because she finally got her best friend back. This time she promises herself to do better. Her friendship needs a lot of work she knows but this is a step in the right direction. A direction in which they'll do better at this friendship thing. Maya is utterly important to her and she knows just the thing to have Maya back : Gossip and news particularly about her life so she hugs Maya happily with squeals and utter happiness,that frightens Lucas whose still holding her in his arms, he let's Maya hug her back by removing his arms but still doesn't let her leave his lap,what can he say she's comfortable and he seriously doesn't wanna be away from her. Riley whispers in her ear,to make sure Lucas doesn't hear and says "Something happened with a guy". It's embarrassed and nervous but it's a certain statement, and she's tremendously confused as to what to do next,this is why she needs Maya by her side. Maya is the more experienced out of them two and she trusts Maya with her whole life. 

Maya immediately moves backwards,further into Lucas,to get a look at Riley's face. The confusion immediately comes through and she maybe knows who the 'guy' is but isn't completely sure. The news makes Maya feel secure so she grins up at Riley and immediately says "Bay window tomorrow? Your house?" she doesn't need to know what the answer is but she can't help but laugh at Riley's helpless response "yes please" but despite the confusion she knows Riley is ecstatic with her reply. Going to Riley's bay window represents familiarity and provides Riley with a sense that things will work out and be alright. She hasn't made an appearance at Riley's house for weeks and she knows they miss her presence,Maya knows Riley's parents are left with so much questions that only she can answer, so she knows the visit is long overdue. It provides her with happiness too,the fact that her life could maybe get back to normal. Maya leans further into Lucas leans her head back, gives him a short sweet kiss that emotes a "eww" from Zay and Farkle as well as a "awwh" from Riley. Maya laughs and says "too bad Zay and Farkle,you better get used to it,there's loads more that'll come" she stands from Lucas's lap and says "can you guys give me and Farkle some privacy? We have to discuss some things" with certainty. She gives Zay a meaningful look which he immediately understands and rushes to bring Lucas and Riley out the room "come on guys, this is seriously important. Trust me they need to work this out". He gives Maya a hug and reminds her that she's strong and that his proud of her. She smiles at him with a grateful smile and says "thank you" giving him a kiss on the cheek. When he arrives at the door she stops him and asks him "can you calm Lucas down? I know he'll be fed up with not knowing everything. Just calm him down please". He laughs and nods "sure, don't stress yourself Maya. I know Lucas almost as much as you,if maybe a bit more" he says. She nods and he closes the door behind her. 

 

Maya decided a while back that this discussion needs to happen. Her questions and curiosity needs to be answered. This has been weighing on her mind ever since the incident occurred. She knows how badly it affected her especially her emotional state. She determinedly turned towards him and asked him the very question that he didn't want to answer,well not this soon anyway. 

 

"Why'd you blurt out Riley's feelings on new years?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for commenting,kudo'ing and most importantly reading. It means a lot to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like the story. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


	16. Friendship lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii. So I'm deeply sorry about the late, extremely late,update. I have a reasonable explanation though. I recently moved so it's been hectic. The packing and then the unpacking as well as the rearranging of furniture. Amongst all that I never had time to update.

Chapter 16

 

"Why'd you blurt out Riley's feelings on new years?"

The question fills him with immense shame and guilt especially hearing the hurt tone she asked the question with. Most of the time he forgets how much Maya feels. He forgets how much she endures as well as hurts. She's so utterly strong that he forgets how she works. "I'm sorry," and he really is extremely, "I sometimes forget you're just a teenager just like us. I mean you look like one but you're so strong,I just forget how much you actually hurt." He explains and once again that guilt fills him because his been such a horrible friend to her. He knows and his so grateful she's still here in his life as his friend. His best friend. 

 

She listens aptly to his response and she'd like to reprimand him for all the insecurities he made her feel as well as the hurt that she felt when she realised he, her best friend of all people, ended up disregarding her. She doesn't though because who is she to judge?. When she had her share of bad decisions in her life. When she ignored them all to avoid hurt. She understands,more than she'd like to say. She knows Farkle is a being that likes stability and facts, and feelings is so complicated and confusing,its definitely not analytical or logical. He stuck to what he knew and that was Riley's feelings,existent or not,so she says "I understand Farkle, I do. I just.. I don't know felt like I was alone you know? I trusted you to be fair and take everything into account but you didn't and you just hurt me but I'm no complete stranger to it you know? But I forgive you. I understand and I want to leave this behind us okay?". He wants to defend himself and apologise but he knows it'll do him no good so he nods and steps towards her,drawings her into a hug as he throws in one last "sorry". She accepts his hug and cuddles into him.

\-----------------------------------------

Lucas feels helpless,utterly so because Maya, his girlfriend (mahn he'll never get tired of saying that), is in there alone and he feels worried for some reason. He cannot explain why,maybe its because he finally has her in his life not just as a friend but a girlfriend and loosing that isn't something he can fathom. His internally fussing and he just wants to make sure she's okay. Zay notices obviously and the next thing he knows is his brought into an conversation that takes his mind off Maya, temporarily of course, when Zay says " Vanessa and I are moving in together". 

 

Lucas is so dumbfounded, shocked out of his wits that his jaw literally drops. His not embarrassed about the fact that he actually stutters. "Uhh, uhm" he clears his throat,"What the fuck!?" With a pointed stare at Zay,only to find Zay suppressing a laugh. When Zay sees his face,he bursts out laughing. "I'm kidding dude,look at your face" and Lucas glares at him at his reply. "Relax Lucas, I just wanted you to calm down. You had that 'Texas Lucas' look on your face and Maya asked me to calm you down".

Lucas understands, of course he does, when his angry he cannot really calm down. He cannot see straight.Only Maya and Zay has that ability. "Oh, I see, you could've done it another way,you know!. You didn't have to scare me like that!",he screams and Zay laughs harder. "Nah dude, it was worth it to see your face,but there's something we need to talk about regarding me and Nessa. We're not moving in but something important happened" he explains. Lucas is obviously intrigued and curious. "Why can't you tell me now?" he asks and instantly regrets it based on Zays' 'Are you stupid' look,"because then what will we talk about on our guy day?" he asks. Lucas is ashamed to admit that amongst all the chaos,he forgot about this day, so he makes it a top priority on his list. They'll have their day while Riley and Maya has theirs. His fairly sure he'll miss Maya tons but he won't let Zay down.  
"Sure, we'll talk about everything and get closer"  
Friends first and foremost after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own GMW. Just putting that out there.


	17. Love,life and worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hii. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 17. 

 

The next day is essentially a blur for the group. Everything has finally calmed itself down. Everyone has seemed to be  
settled. Maya was reincorporated into their group taking her rightful place,right by Riley and next to Lucas's, always. Zay,as usual is a constant, calm and may not look clever but is quite the genius when it comes to advice and guidance. Lucas, well his never really been happier. He has his girl right by his side. He gets to hold her hand(even if she protests,he knows she loves it when he takes control),kiss her (in which she's highly afraid of being seen as apparently, suddenly 'soft',so being the dutiful boyfriend, he keeps it to a minimum. What they do behind close doors would contradict that statement). In simple words Lucas has never been this happy before in his life and it makes him wonder as to why they took this long to get to this place?, why did he take such a freaking long time to have a taste of this perfection?. He promises himself to never let this go. This immense happiness he feels. That love and trust and yes he may be young but damn it all if this is just 'puppy love' he cannot wait for the real thing. He just prays it remains being with Maya. 

Maya notices though a few things that doesn't sit well with her. It literally doesn't make sense. It's surprising to see that despite her not being in their proximity for weeks, most times, she's the only one to figure out that there's actually something that's been bugging Farkle. Something important it seems. Its surprising that Maya still knows them so well.  
Farkle has been itchy these past few classes. He hardly answers questions as aptly as he used to,it may not have been as obvious since he does make sure he answers seven questions each class( yes she counted and its every class just seven),it would only be noticed if you actually paid close attention. He has been lost in his own thoughts and has been scribbling notes,astoundingly not about history. Cue the confusion. Naturally she worried until she was instantly distracted by an intriguing scene happening by Riley's locker. The expression on Riley's face is what confuses and intrigues her. It's an expression of pure adoration as well as jealousy? with that Maya takes a look at the reason Riley's face is filled with jealousy and she's a bit skeptical. Charlie Gardner is being flirted up by none other than Missy Bradford. 

 

Maya is skeptical mainly because she's known Charlie to be a guy that is faithful and what Riley did to him was something she knows one can't just let go of. She loves Riley with her whole heart but the fact that Riley used him to get Lucas jealous is what makes Maya worried about the outcome of this situation. She's been at the point in which Charlie is at,at the moment, hell she's basically a professional since she's felt it for years. Maya knows Riley never really intended to hurt him. It's not in her to do that but she did and its a disastrous thing for him to actually forgive her or even trust her again, let alone date her and that's what Riley's been wanting. She can see it written in her face. That longing, another thing she's all  
too familiar with. Riley seems to have gotten herself into a problem.

 

Did she really miss that much when she was gone?. Farkle being distant and obviously something happened between Riley and Charlie. She hopes this doesn't fall apart. She's startled out of her thoughts by hands rubbing up and down her arms and her back being brought into a hard chest. Lucas. She's so familiar with his scent that it worries her a moment until he asks "what has gotten you thinking so hard?" and she worries about keeping things from him, so she utters her concerns about Riley and Farkle. "Riley may have gotten caught into some trouble with her potential 'knight'" she says 'knight' so sarcastically "and something's up with Farkle. Please tell me you see it too." She turns in his arms,facing him now, looking in his eyes for what she doesn't really know. "Yeah I see it too. Farkle has been acting strange. Riley I haven't really actually noticed any difference, what's up with her?"

She doesn't get jealous or angry at his protectiveness towards Riley because she knows Riley needs it so she shrugs in response to his question and says "since tomorrow is our day off, I'll ask her then. Maybe you can ask Farkle too since you guys are having your 'dude day" she laughs but is instantly silenced as his lips finds hers. She doesn't think kissing him will ever get old. The feelings he ignites in her is everlasting. It lights up every damn good feeling in her and she easily gets lost in it until his suddenly pulling away,forehead on hers,as he replies and says "Will do babe". He gives her a peck as he walks her to Riley's locker and drops them at class. With a final kiss he grabs her hand,gives that a kiss too and thinks to himself as he sees the blush on her cheeks:  
'This is the life'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own GMW. Lucaya is endgame.


	18. Chapter 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so guys immensely sorry for this extremely late chapter. Real life gets to you you know. Anyway. I'm back with a new chapter. 
> 
> Also. This chapter was initially wayy to long so I've split it into 3 parts.

Chapter 18: The Dude Day. Part One. 

 

Lucas is at the point in his life where he feels nothing could get better than it is now. He has Maya in his life,as his first priority and its astounding to him because his never felt this content in his life, that essentially causes him panic. He worries that it'll go from contentment to problems within a second. His not sure why but he knows relationships have their ups and downs and this relationship is good,amazing even, but he knows that once they argue it'll be like hell. He loves her,desperately and he doesn't want to loose her. Ever. His terrified of that. His terrified of loosing both their friendship and relationship. 

Ever since he moved here from Texas and met Maya,his known she has baggage. Her trust in guys hasn't been good. She's pushed them so far away to egypt, that he worries she'll do the same to him. He knows she hasn't had the best life a person her age should have. Hell she's had one of the worst childhoods he could've possibly imagined and his deathly afraid that because of that she'll push him away the furthest. He hopes God gave him enough patience and strength to fight for this relationship because he knows he'll never be able to let her go. He shakes his head at these thoughts. 'No. Nothing bad will happen' he thinks and if something happens he won't hurt her or let her go because as much as he needs her,and he really does,she needs him more his certain of it. He hears his phone give a ping and has to laugh at the message he receives. 

_Have fun on your 'dude day' Huckleberry from -Shortstack_ 

Even though they've been dating for a while she still calls him these ridiculous nicknames and he loves her for it. The fact that despite it being jabs in the past is now a term of endearment and it defines their progress. 

_Will do shortstack. Enjoy your baywindow day too babe_ he replies and gets himself ready for their,as Maya calls it dude day. 

This day is essential for their friendship and its not to say he doesn't love his girlfriends company, he really does,but at times he needs to be able to talk guy stuff to guys. Naturally his nervous as well as curious because Zay has something serious going on in his life and for the first time in Lucas's life he doesn't know anything about it. That thought stings because they've practically been brothers seeing as they've been best friends since kids. He heads out to Zay's place where they've planned to meet up. As he reaches Zay's place he has to reprimand himself for not visiting often. He knocks onto the wooden number 21 door and waits for a response. He gets one a few minutes later when his greeted by both Zay and Farkle,he chuckles at Farkle's impeccable timing. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't reach on time Farkle" he laughs and hugs them both,"and you wouldn't be you if you came early Lucas" says Zay and Farkle cannot help but agree. They all laugh at that. Zay fetches snacks while Farkle and Lucas tries to help but fails because Zay demands they have to sit as they're guest's. They hesitantly give in and sit down immediately opting to play x-box. Naturally Lucas wins and Farkle whines stating Lucas is so damn good at any sport regardless if it's in real life or Television. Zay finally finishes with the snacks and questions "What's up with you Minkus?"   
Game completely forgotten,the tension in the room increases  
"What do you mean?"asks Farkle, squirming in his seat. 

"Yeah Farkle, something's been going on. Even Maya's noticed. You've been acting different these past few days, are you okay?"voices Lucas concerned and worry in his voice. Farkle has to literally take a deep breath to calm himself.   
"Yeah,I'm fine you guys. I just conducted an experiment and my results are inconclusive. I've tried figuring out a few things and I can't seem to come to a conclusion" he takes another deep breath "can I ask you guys a question?"he asks and the desperate plea they detect in his voice concerns them. "Of course Farkle, what was your experiment about anyway?" Lucas ask and his turned into protective friend within an instant. Concern and worried about his friend.   
"Seeing as we all have girlfriends. I wanted to know uhm...   
How do you know you love someone? Like romantic love. In love love?"

That question is completely not what Lucas or Zay thought would ever come out of Farkle's mouth this soon.   
"I think this is Lucas's area of expertise, seeing as his in love with Maya" says Zay looking at Lucas pointedly who glares at Zay knowing Zay knows what love is. In fact knew it before Lucas.   
"Uhm well you know it's legit love when you can't stop thinking about her. When you cannot sleep without talking to her. When you wake up just to see her whatever time of the day. When, when you see her nothing else in the world matters other than them. Your heart beats faster in their presence. You can't not smile because it's instantaneous. Its love when she makes you feel like you're bettering yourself because of her. "he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and blushes because he knows he sounds like a sap "you'll feel it and you'll just know" he states finally with a stern look that states they better not mock him.   
"Then I think I'm in love with Smackle, genuinely in love with her guys and its scary. You know how Smackle is with her disorder. What the hell do I do?"Farkle asks and its the fact that they know Farkle never curses in his life that they know this is serious. Its deathly important. 

Farkle has fallen in love. 

 

Damn. They've definitely evolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW thank you to those that bookmarked, read and commented and left kudos. I deeply appreciate it. Don't stop,lol,tell your friends to read it if you think they'll like it. 
> 
> Thank you guys once again. 
> 
> Please don't forget to bookmark, comment or kudos. Its love.


	19. Chapter 19.

Chapter 19: The dude day. Part two. 

 

The atmosphere within the room isn't necessarily tense but its filled with serious energy that has all three guys wondering as to when they've gotten so deep and emotional?

They know logic dictates with age they grow up and gain emotional capacity and maturity but they didn't expect to feel so much at their ages. 

Farkle,the genius that he is was always weird since birth. He wasn't your typical average normal guy,not at all. He always excelled in whatever he did. His marks were remarkably good for a kid his age. When he met Maya and Riley, he thought he'd finally have friends because Farkle wasn't good with people thus he could never make friends. When he grew up he struggled with life, with adapting to change but he always had Riley and Maya to help him through it. Now he cannot talk to Maya them because well his a bit embarrassed. This is the one thing he doesn't know, excluding Belgium 1831,and he hates not knowing how to deal with it but knowing Lucas and Zay's been through it he feels at ease talking to them about it.  
"I'm in love with Smackle and I don't know how to deal with it guys. It's Smackle you know?. You guys know she has Asperger Syndrome and I love how far she's come. I just don't know if she'll be able to feel love yet. What do I do?" He asks the two that's eyes never left his face since he blurted out his feelings  
"Okay,look we get that she has Aspergers,we thought you had it too remember?. Now as I remember its a form of autism right?"says Zay,who immediately takes action of the conversation  
"Right" voices Farkle immediately. "Yes she doesn't understand emotions and its a struggle for her we know Farkle. Believe us when we say we're so glad we can help her and how proud we are of her success" says Lucas and its ultimately the truth. Lucas feels in the deepest of his heart that Smackle and Farkle are meant to be just by how they cared about each other when they thought Farkle had Aspergers like her. It was quite a sad thing to read about. Imagine all she had to go through. Despite the fact that she had it she felt the compassion and care. That's an achievement and true love right there. 

"I'm proud of her too you know, she's grown so much and it's why I love her so much" he smiles because he really does love her. She felt like she didn't belong when in actual fact she belonged with him and his extremely proud of her for coming this far. "Its an overwhelming feeling" he finishes. 

"This is what you do Farkle, you tell her in the most special way you know how to,because chances are she's feeling the exact same way and she's extremely confused as to what it is. Its worse for her,you know this. I know she'll feel the same way Farkle because she felt compassion and helped you through that phase in which we all thought you had Aspergers. She couldn't have just felt it out of the blue for you Farkle. If anything she counts on you to help her decipher the emotions she's feeling" Lucas says and Zay agrees with him "Exactly. Lucas is right Farkle. You need to embrace it and tell her because I swear its a beautiful feeling" 

Its then in that moment in that statement that Farkle realises how great his life turned out to be. Despite being bullied and called names,he found friends that cares and gives him advice and he only ever wishes he can reciprocate which gives him the opportunity to voice his concern "Thanks guys, I'll do that. I appreciate it so much.  
Onto other news, Lucas,what's up with you lately? How's lucaya been ?"asks Farkle but it's the furrowed confused look on Lucas's face that has him bursting out laughing "lucaya being yours and Maya's names put together. It was either that or Mucas and the latter is just ugly" explains Farkle.

 

Lucas and Zay immediately laugh at that shaking their heads at his humour,when they're done Lucas says" we can talk about me later, I actually am very interested in Zay over here" he says with a pointed look towards Zay "he said he has something important to tell me and I'm dying to know what's gotten,the care-free Isaiah so serious,so what's up Zay" 

Zays always been good with being on the spot. He loves the attention and the doting. It's what got him send to America in the first place that and the fighting. He relishes in being the centre of attention but this is the one subject he doesn't want to be in the spotlight for, but alas he can't escape so he tries to joke about it first "who knew this guy day was going to turn into 'talk about our girls day'?" he says with a nervous chuckle when he receives no response,just expectant looks from both parties in the room, he sighs and tells them "Okay so Vanessa's moving here and I'm terrified because she'll be closer and that means she'll be able to find fault with me here. You know I'm a natural flirt and I fear she'll regret being with me" he sighs "I'm worried she'll find someone else and I'll be left alone"

 

That was definitely not what they were expecting from Zay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own gmw.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Dude Day Part 3. Final. 

 

The concern they gave Zay was what freaked him out. "Guys is there something wrong with me!?"his immensely concerned because if they're worried then that means Vanessa wouldn't want to be with him anymore. " no no no dude"says Lucas "its just you're _you_ you know and you're never this serious and I'm just shocked". It's the truth actually because Zay has always been carefree,he never got so serious about anything and it surprises him but also provides him with a sense of gratitude. His so proud of Zay for coming this far. "Exactly but that doesn't mean anything bad Zay. It's a good thing that you're changing and maturing. It's honestly one thing I'm in awe of regarding you. Things will be okay" Farkle voices and honestly his happy for them. For this group of friends because they've all come a long way. Honestly a long way to this happiness and maturity. He prays they remain this mature and hopes they evolve further. 

"I know and its nerve wrecking because what if she's here and finds someone else?. You guys know the myth about soulmates right?" They nod their heads showing him that yes they do "well I think she's mine and I'm not sure she thinks of me that way" 

 

That's when they finally understand Zay. When they finally understood his worries. They've all thought about it too. The fact that they could loose their girlfriends and how utterly devastated they'd be if they ever lost them. It's common knowledge that they love their girlfriends even if some hasn't voiced their feelings as of yet. They know deep in their bones that they honestly have to give their all into these relationships.   
"This is what you need to get into your thickhead Zay, that you need to trust each other. You need to show her that you honestly trust her and that this relationship is end game. You need to speak to her. Let her know about this you're feeling and resolve it because this relationship is a two way street." Lucas says. His been thinking this through and he honestly thinks that that's why he'll never ever loose Maya because he trusts her completely. He loves her and if they ever encountered problems they'll talk it out and they'll be fine because he loves her and his sure she loves him too. 

 

Zay nods and he completely understands. It makes him jealous and envious that he didn't come up with that idea in the first place but at the same time his grateful for this friends he got. "Thanks Lucas. As soon as we're done here I'll talk to her. You're right. I need to trust that things will be alright. How come you know so much about this?"he asks genuinely curiously. "I just know that if I want my relationship with Maya to work I'll have to trust her" he sighs "you know I'm so afraid she'll push me away when things get hectic. Her dad left her and I just I don't ever want to. So I make it my mission to prove to her that I'll never leave her. I trust her and I'll do everything I can to make her happy" he says wistfully and his honestly never been more sincere. She's his love and he needs to show her that he'll never leave her. 

 

"Guys we need to promise each other right now that if we ever need advice,you message us. We'll have a WhatsApp group and we speak there okay!? Any problem. " Lucas voices sternly and his proceeded by a few nods. 

"This has been great guys. I missed this"says Zay and hugs them.

"But as great as this has been, I miss my girlfriend. So let's go to our futures" says Farkle and its just weird that Farkle said that instead of Lucas. They laugh and agree because honestly its been hours and they miss their girlfriends. 

 

It's been a good day what with their issues being kind of solved. 

Its really been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I honestly don't own gmw. I wish I did. 
> 
> Personal note: Thank you guys so much for the love I've received regarding this story. It's been a bit of a struggle because a few of my friends has pointed out to me my story is crap. Said it was pathetic and that kind of made me not write for a while.  
> And then I realised that I don't care. This that I'm doing is for me. It's for my sanity. I love writing because it allows me to escape and to prove to myself that I'm human and that I feel. This is my way of coping. As I reread this story I realised that shit,I'm actually a decent writer. I'm quite good.
> 
> So I'm back with another chapter. Please if you have the time review,comment and kudos as well as bookmark. 
> 
> Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21: The girls night. Part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N okay so I know this is really really late and I honestly don't have any other excuse other than the fact that I am busy with work and taking care of triplets. 
> 
> Please excuse the lateness of this chapter and thank you so much to those who stood by me and is still standing with this story. Its deeply appreciated.
> 
> On with the story...

Chapter 21. 

The girls night. Part one. 

Riley never knew life could be this cruel. She never knew life could treat her as badly as it is treating her now. She honestly thought life would always be in her corner just like she was in its corner. Riley never disobeyed life,not intentionally,but she knows how wrong she is this time. She realises her mistakes and just wishes she could fix it and in order for her to fix it the intended needs to talk to her but he blatantly refuses to talk to her. Charlie is a good guy,he wouldn't just refuse anyone out of the blue without a reason and that's why she knows somehow she caused someone else pain. It doesn't sit well on her because she hates pain and she wouldn't inflict pain on anyone. She wishes he could just let her explain because she finally realises what she did. She finally realises how badly she treated him. It's like after Lucas confessed his feelings for Maya,her Lucas blindfolds came off. She didn't see Lucas as her Cory anymore,because truth be told Lucas was Lucas and she wasn't the 21st century Topanga,she was just Riley and it took her a long while to realise it but she did. Lucas confessing made her open her eyes and realise that there are other guys that can treat her well just like Lucas and maybe even better. Guys that will make her their choice willingly.  
It's not to say she wanted Charlie to date her or anything, no. All she wanted was to right her wrongs and that's what she did the week before. She went up to him at school and asked him if she could speak to him,Charlie being the kind guy he is naturally agreed. They spoke casually until she decided to get serious and said "We actually need to talk about prom". It all went haywire after that. He refused to talk to her,he grew angry and when she tried to explain,he lifted a hand up in the air to signal her to stop which she did and he blatantly said "Riley, I don't want to talk about a moment where I was chosen to be second choice. I'm sorry,you're nice and all but you hurt me that day and I'm not sure I can get over it". His voice grew dejected and she knew,knew she was in trouble because hurting someone was bad enough but letting that someone believe his not worthy of being first choice? That's really bad. That just breaks her heart a bit more.

Each and every day after that she'd try to talk to him but he'd ignore her or walk away from her and she knew she needed to speak to Maya to just help her get rid of this guilt. Or dare she say it pain? 

"Maya" Riley says after a short while of them sitting in silence. "Yes peaches," Maya replies.  
"Something really bad happened with Charlie," Riley sniffs and is frustrated that this situation is causing her to cry. She wanted to be strong for this!. Next thing she knows Maya has her wrapped up in her arms and Smackle is right beside her petting her arm. "What's wrong Riles?,what happened?". Maya asks and Riley wipes her disgusting face with the back of her hand and explains the situation to Maya,also adding"I tried to talk to him to explain,to let him know how sorry I am,you know? Cause I grew up a little since then. He ignores me and I'm crying because I hurt him Maya! I hate hurting someone." She sniffs more loudly now and it devastates Maya because despite them having their difference's she knows Riley is good. Riley hurting isn't something she can fathom but this time she knows Riley needs to accept and deal with this. She's known Charlie for quite a while and she knows how badly he hurt after the prom incident. She knows because she hurt just as much after Lucas chose Riley. She hurt with Charlie and they became close friends after that. He explained to Maya how he admires Maya for not letting Riley and Lucas destroy her. He came to Maya asking her for help to heal due to this Riley issue. It doesn't come as a surprise to Maya when Riley told her his ignoring her. "Listen Riley, I know it must hurt you hurting him. I know how you hate it. But you have to understand Charlie. He explained to me how badly he hurt and it's taken him a long time to get over you." Maya says as she pats Riley's back, "you need to be sure you want him in your life now and that you won't hurt him again. Because if I help you now, you have to be honest with him." Maya says as she moves Riley's head away from her shoulder to look into her eyes. She needs to make sure Riley knows how serious she is about this. "Yes Maya, I just want to explain a few things to him." Riley says as she nods her head.  
"Okay so what you need to do is,be assertive. I'm going to talk to him. Get him into a corner and when you approach you make sure he doesn't leave okay? Give him what you need him to know and we'll see how he reacts okay"

"I just need you to understand this situation Riley. I need you to know that you can't hurt Charlie after this. If he decides to be in your life,you need to get to know him because I don't think he can take anymore hurt. Let him explain his life to you"

 

Riley nods and Maya says to both her and Smackle. "Everything is going to be okay. Okay? We will handle whatecer comes out way because we're best friends right?"  
They all nod their heads, Smackle a little unsure but they'll work on that.  
"We got each others backs and I will always be here for you guys. Just like I know you'll be there for me". 

 

They all nod their heads and its times like this where Maya feels life is good because despite the issues. They have each other and that's all that matters. 

Everything is going to be okay. 

At least they hope so.


	22. Chapter 22: Girls night,Isadora Smackle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smackle's night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note:
> 
> If I offend anyone that has autism or any form of it. Anyone. Fam it friend. I deeply apologise. I am not autistic so i'm just writing what I know about it. Please feel free to correct me where i have not written accurately. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding.

Chapter 22: Girls night.Part Two. Isadora Smackle. 

Isadora Smackle, isn't a normal human being. Ever since she was able to actually think, which was quite early for someone that was her age that time,she couldn't fathom feelings. To be more specific emotions. She couldn't understand why her parents would show affection towards each other. To be quite honest, she didn't know what affection was in the first place. All that she knew was the definition of the word because that is who she is. While she couldn't understand emotion,she could understand everything else. She was that smart. She knew almost every answer to every math equation. Every English lesson. She is one of those people that belongs up there with Albert Einstein. That is how absolutely clever she is,but growing up in world like this where you are judged for being yourself haunted her to no end. She was bullied to no end for being herself. Answering questions,asking questions that was university worthy. She was called a 'Freak' and as much as she tried to not let it affect her because they are stupid beings anyway, she had doubt and began to believe them. She deemed herself as a freak because why couldn't she fathom touching someone's hand? Or hugging someone? Even her parents?.  
Or just when teachers are so proud of her work they give her these smiles that she cannot understand? 

It wasn't until the bullying got worse that she told her parents and they transferred her to another much worthy school, a school for someone like her. That was when she googled all her symptoms and realised what she had. It was a shock and yet it wasn't. It made sense that she had asperger's syndrome.  
She understood because it actually was her. / Asperger syndrome (AS), also known as Asperger's, is a developmental disordercharacterized by significant difficulties in social interaction and nonverbal communication, along with restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior and interests/. That was when she actually spoke to her parents and they finally understood that she wasn't normal. It didn't dote well on her that the looks her parents gave her was what people called pity. She got along with the people at her new school, and as she was doing her debate program she met him. Farkle Minkus. Initially she thought he was one of them because you cannot be that smart and not have a certain disorder right?. He wouldn't beat her but he came close at times and that made her believe he could be one of them right?. That was also the first time she felt what was it called? Attraction. She thought he was actually cute. She never really thought that before. Ever. But then he introduced himself and deemed them as enemies. She became competitive and she didn't know it then but he made her work harder than she ever did before. She would google these feelings and what they meant and she realised she had a crush on him. It totally confused her. 

Years passed and she thought he finally realised just like she did that they had the same condition. When she thought that he finally accepted that he was one of them,she sat down with him and felt that she could finally be there and help someone like her. He touched her hand and she knew that despite what she has,Farkle would be the one to make her feel things she wasn't supposed to feel. Its strange she thought. Very curious. 

He was so sweet and she just couldn't not get her hopes up on someone like him. But she knew her life wasn't meant to be normal because he found out he was completely different from her. He was normal while she was a freak of nature. How was it possible that the one guy that made her actually feel alive was not for her?. She walked out of that class and told him that she doesn't belong because well, she doesn't. 

He understood after that and that was a miracle in itself that he felt for her more than what she could describe. He held her that night and she went rigid but he never stopped and she said to him 'don't let go yet' and that was when she understood that she didn't need to be normal or even call herself crazy or a freak because he was the one to make her feel normal. 

Which is why she cannot loose him. His been her rock when her parents couldn't be and he understood her so much better than most,so the fact that he has been acting weird has been playing on her mind. "Girls. Do you perhaps think Farkle is growing tired of me? " she blurted while Maya was comforting Riley,shocking both girls. "What makes you think that Izzy?" asks Maya. She shakes her head and states "My hypothesis is that i'm getting too boring for him. I'm not normal and he wants more" she says forlorn and sighs "his been acting non-farkle. Not like my Farkle. Am i not pretty enough anymore? " she asks and it honestly tears Maya's heart apart to see Smackle so devastated. Its been such a long journey for her and Maya cannot be more proud of how far Smackle has come, so she very calmly hugs her saying "Farkle could never leave you Izzy!? Haven't you seen how he is fascinated with you? . His very much infatuated. The best thing to really in any relationship is to talk it out with him. Always. " 

Smackle isn't good with feelings but she decides right then and there that her relationship is worth it. She found a new sense of normalcy and that is Farkle. She'll be damned if she doesn't fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GMW.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. I hope you like it.


End file.
